Life, Love, and Living It All
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: Hermion, Remus, Albus, and Arabella decide to play matchmaker for two certain heads of house and find love in the process. All MinSev shippers READ!


A/N- My first fanfic. Be Kind. I'm a Beginner. And don't sue me for the pairings. I also changed the staff a bit. Here's the new staff board: Albus Dumbledore------------ Headmaster Minerva McGonagall--------- Transfiguration Hermione Granger------------ Charms Harry Potter--------------------Flyinf Instructor Ron Weasley-------------------Muggle Studies Ginny Weasley---------------- Astronomy Severus Snape-----------------Potions Lavender Brown--------------Divination Fleur Delacour----------------Advanced Potions Rubeus Hagrid---------------- Care of Magical Creatures Olympia Maxine-------------- Advanced Divination Neville Longbottom---------- Herbology Arabella Figg--------------------- History of Magic Remus Lupin------------------ Defense Against The Dark Arts Okay Okay, so I just about bumped off everyone except Snape, Minerva, and Hagrid (and Albus of course) but for a good reason. If you can figure out who I'm pairing up 100 points to your house. Rated R for a lot of cuss words (not the "F" word mind you) and a whole lot of snogging. We also find out a secret from both Severus' and Hermione's past. This is totally OOC and 50% sap and 50% fluff. I love a good romance don't you? Sit back and grab a bag of popcorn. This is gonna be a long story. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Life  
I just stared at her. She was so beautiful! Her blue eyes and black hair were absolutely entrancing. (A/N- I don't know what color her eyes are so I used my eye color. HEHE!) Even though she had always sported the same hairdo ever since I could remember. I had never seen her with her hair down but I am so sure she would look exquisite. I thought about just jumping up and pulling her hair down just to see. But I kept my self- control. I didn't want to embarrass her and make the wrong impression. And her laugh. It was music to my ears. I laughed to myself thinking about drooling over a professor who I probably didn't have a chance with. Well I could still imagine her slender arms wrapping around his neck, her lovely face close to his whispering in that sweet soft voice...  
  
"Severus! Yo! Earth to Severus! Are you responding?" Remus joked. He craned his neck to see where I, the lovesick professor was staring.  
  
"You really got it bad for her don't ya?" Remus started to laugh as I unconsiously nodded my head. I suddenly woke up from my trance. And already had a retort prepared.  
  
"Well I think you've 'got it bad' as you say, for a certain auburn haired young Charms teacher named Hermione Granger." Remus blushed and for a second, just for a second, the professor resembled a tomato. Sometimes I wondered if Remus would ever ask that woman out. From what Hermione had told me in one of our late night talks, she was crazy for him since her third year when Remus had first came to teach. That's why she had kept his secret of being a werewolf.  
  
Meanwhile~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~ Why is Severus staring at me? Mmmmmm, those chocolate brown eyes are so handsome. Now I know how Lavender feels when she's staring at Ron. Sometimes I can imagine his strong arms wrapping around me hear him whisper my name.........  
  
"Uh Minerva where are you?" Hermione Granger said as she snapped Minerva out of her reverie.  
  
"Come back from Severus Land" Hermione laughed as she continued eating. Oh my I'm so embarrassed. Well wait a minute I've got something on her too.  
  
Well Hermione, I've seen you drift off to a land called Remus several times in the staff room" I said as I pointed to Remus laughing. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Hermione said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Sure. Then we can swoon over our crushes together" I said. As we left Hermione leaned down and whispered something into Remus's ear. He nodded and continued eating. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What were you and Remus talking about?" I asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to wonder." Hermione laughed as they made their way around the lake.  
  
"So, why do u have a crush on Severus?" Hermione asked looking at me with her usual curious eyes she was so famous for.  
  
"Well it happened in his third year my seventh. I was small for a seventh year and the Slytherin 7th years loved to pick on me 'cause I was small. Once I was walking around the lake just like we are doing. Anyway one of the Slytherin idiots came over to me and started to pick on me. Called me names, knocked my book out of my hands, and started to poke me. Severus saw them and came over and asked if there was a problem. They asked him if he'd like go at me. Well, by then I was freaking out. I didn't know what they were gonna do to me. He said sure and took me behind a bush. Well you probably are thinking what he's gonna do." I paused  
"Oh my gosh! So what happened next?" Apparently my former student was eager to hear what happened.  
  
"Well he pulled me behind the bush and told me to run. He was gonna make it look like I got away and he had done something to me so he ripped my robes. I started to run and that's the last I heard of him that day." I finished with a smile.  
Hermione was apparently very surprised the Severus "Greaseball" Snape had done something so courageous that he probably should have been reconsidered for sorting and put into Gryffindor.  
"C'mon "Mione I want to show you my newest outfit just arrived from Hogsmeade!" I said as we walked back to the castle  
  
Thank you for reading! Now, if you will please direct your attention to the review, button, click it, and send a nice review! 'Nother chapter coming soon! 


End file.
